


Asking The Little One

by MattexandTompsellis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexandTompsellis/pseuds/MattexandTompsellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before asking Alex to marry him, Matt must first ask another person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking The Little One

“Can you watch Sal for a few hours after she gets out of school?” Alex questioned as she rushed around their flat, Matt sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea.

“I do every day don’t I?” He remarked back, his infamous smirk hidden by his mug. Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking at her boyfriend. Matt placed his drink down and stood up, walking over to Alex and wrapped her up in his arms. “Shh,” he soothed, nuzzling his head into her mass of curls. “You’ll do amazing.”

“You’re supposed to say that.” Matt laughed and turned her around in his arms.

“Stop.Freaking.Out.” He kissed her between each word. “You’re Alex Kingston, you’ll do amazing.” She nodded and kissed him again.

“Remember, you need to pick up Salome at three.” He smiled.  
“Yes, Kingston, I know, now get your cute butt off to rehearsals before you’re late.” Alex sighed and grabbed her purse before leaving.  
X  
Matt smiled down at the little girl whose head was lying on his lap, his fingers running through her dark curls. “Whatcha thinking poppet?” he whispered. The girl rolled her head to look at him.

“’Bout you, and Mum,” she answered, her eyes glowing with a small sliver of hope in her eyes.

“What about me and your mother?” he questioned, raising one of his barely there eyebrows. Salome sighed and sat up, looking at her mother’s boyfriend with a slight smile.

“I was wondering if you two were ever going to get married.” Matt smiled and stood up, picking up the girl with him, spinning her around the room with him.“Matty! Put me down,” she told him in between giggle fits. Matt complied and sat her down on her feet.

“I actually wanted to ask you something poppet.”

“Which is?” the girl questioned, looking up at him with huge brown eyes. Matt pulled his lip in his mouth before smiling slightly.

“Can I marry your mummy?” Salome smiled and threw her arms around Matt, pulling him into a tight huge.

“Can we still have Mum and Daughter days?” Matt nodded. “And go shopping?” He nodded again. “Friday night ice cream? Movie day? Game day?” Matt laughed and kissed her temple.

“You can do everything that you already do with your Mum; I’m just going to be there too. That is if you let me.” Salome laughed.

“Of course you can marry mummy. She’ll be really happy.”

“But will you be happy, poppet?” Her smile grew bigger.

“I’m always happy around you Matty.” Matt smiled and hugged the girl tightly.

“No telling Mummy, deal?”

“No telling Mummy what?” Alex questioned, walking through the door to their flat. Matt and Salome quickly pulled apart and looked at her.

“Nothing,” they responded before Salome added that she was going to go to her room before disappearing down the hallway.

“What’s going on here, Matt?” she inquired, kicking her shoes off and walking over to where he stood by the couch.

“I actually have something to ask you.”

“You do?” Alex responded with a raised eyebrow before Matt dropped down onto one of his knees.

“Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston. I love you-I always have ever since you walked on to set the first day, and I always will. I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of the life with anyone else but you, so, will you marry me?” He looked up at her with eyes full of hope, love, trust and dreams of their future. Alex’s eyes mirrored his but hers were full of tears that dared to fall over. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded and he slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and kissing her softly.

“We have to Salome,” Alex told him once she had regained her speech. Matt chuckled to himself.

“She already knows.”

“Is that what ‘don’t tell Mummy’ was all about?” He nodded.

“I had to make sure that I had Sal’s permission to marry you before I could ask you.”

“You asked her if you could marry me?” Alex whispered her voice and her face full of shock.

“Of course I did. Our marriage won’t just include us, but her too.” Alex smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

“You’re amazing.”

“As are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed and I hoped you liked it   
> x


End file.
